The eyes
I close my eyes breathing in the fresh air, pain shoots through my body after running for so long. I can barely hear anything but the air against my ears and the police right behind me. I see the long stretch of road, I know I can’t stop else a lot of people will die, everyone will die. I feel a sharp pain at my side, a bullet comes out through my chest. I quickly fall to my knees gasping for air. The world spins out of control, as the men approach me, and I plunge into darkness. When I wake up again I lay in a hospital bed, I hear a beep regulating my heart beat next to me. A nurse stands over me, my eyes widen in horror… they caught me. Next stop will be jail, the nurse lifts me to my feet and starts checking my eyes, I push her away. She comes back staring at me carefully “Don’t!” I stop her, quickly looking away. She doesn’t respond and tries again, this time she manages to catch my face “It's ok sweet heart, I’m just going to do a quick eyes check” she says in a sweet voice. I shake her off and run for the window, I feel cuts ripping my skin, and then I fall. One moment to late, the nurse already looked into my eyes, my horrible eyes. She jumps, but not after me, she jumps just to end her life as she screams in horror. We both lay on the floor, but both still alive; she takes a piece of glass and commits suicide. I sit there, staring at what my eyes have caused; it’s technically murder even if it was suicide. People start crowding around me, screaming in horror and a bunch dialing 911, I start feeling trapped. People have seen what I’ve just caused, and I’m already being hunted down by the police for the earlier killings. I start to panic, I can feel my eyes turning black like they do when they make people feel so horrible they must die. People around me start to pick up rocks, pieces of glass, and other harmful objects. They scream in horror and start trying to kill each other, tears run down my face. I pick up a rock from in front of me and put it near my face, I stare at a little boy brutally stabbing his mother, ripping the limbs apart. Blood starts to pour all around the area, people hang someone else just to end the pain of each other. It seems horrible but when you’ve seen my eyes, its kind to have your life ended. I take a picture of my eyes just to remember them once I’m done, then with the rock I rip them out, screaming feeling the pain. I cut my eyelid and take out the eyeball, and so to the other eye… I puke hearing the disgusting sound of my own cutting. I hear a siren, and the ambulance takes me. A few days pass, and I am allowed to go back home, the police that was following me died getting me to the hospital the first time. The people in the hospital who saw me died as well, no one could reveal my story. To get the pain out, I decided to write my story online. I decided to write about my horrible eyes that would make you feel so bad that you would have to kill yourself or make people come after you. I posted the story along with the picture, to find out the picture was no different from seeing them in person. If you are reading this story, I’m sorry… but you have seen my eyes. I have to come after you, my eyes still pouring blood over a white dress, and knife in hand to kill you. My eyes have now control over me, I can’t stop myself… I’m coming for you.